Ghost
by shadow wolf6
Summary: The friends go on holiday to a haunted house in england. Includes all characters


**Disclaimer: I don't own friends**

**AN: I have been writing this in the middle of the night as i've been bored so it might not make much sense at some points. This is set in early part of season 4**

"Hey guys," Phoebe said coming through the door, "Guess what?"

The five of them were sat around in the living room of Monica and Rachel's apartment watching TV. They had all turned around when Phoebe walked in and watched her as she came over and sat down.

"What Pheebs?" Ross asked

"I was thinking we should take another holiday as I enjoyed the one at the beach a lot" Phoebe said

"We all didn't," Monica said, "There was jellyfish and a 18 page letter"

"Well apart from that didn't you have fun?" Phoebe asked

"I did," Joey said, "I had a great time digging that hole"

"Ok all of us expect you and Joey didn't have fun on the trip" Chandler said looking at Phoebe.

"Ok so the trip wasn't fun for you guys but I found a leaflet of an interesting place that would be great to go on holiday to," Phoebe said, then looked at Monica and Chandler, "It's not by a beach so you don't have to worry about jellyfish"

"So where is this place?" Ross asked

"It's a small village in England, it's supposed to be haunted but I don't think it is" Phoebe said

"Ok, do you still have the leaflet?" Rachel asked

"No I lost it, I remember the number of the place but that's it"

"Do you know if they have any shops there?" Rachel asked

"Probably" Phoebe said

"Ok I will go, England has a really good clothes line at the moment" Rachel said

"Ok what about you guys?"

"I want to go, England baby" Joey said

"I will go, they have some really good museums in England" Ross said

"We probably won't be going to any museums Ross," Rachel said, "All museums are the same they all have a lot of bones"

"Well actually" Ross said being interrupted by Chandler

"We really don't want to know"

"Are you sure?" Ross asked

"I'm sure" Chandler said

"So four of us are going what about you two?" Phoebe asked, looking at Monica and Chandler.

"Yeah we'll go, I guess not much will happen in a small village" Chandler said

"Great as I already booked it we go in a few days" Phoebe said

"How did you know we were going to agree?" Chandler asked

"I kind of guessed what all of you guys were going to think"

"Ok" Chandler said

* * *

"Mon will you relax now, we are on the plane there is nothing that we are going to be late for" Chandler said

They all had seats close to each other, they were in the middle of the plane and had two rows. Rachel, Monica and Chandler sat in the row in front and Phoebe, Ross and Joey sat behind them. Before they left the apartment Ross, Joey, Phoebe, Rachel and Chandler played rock paper scissors for who would have to sit with Monica in the cab and on the plane, already knowing that she was going mad over if they were late for the plane or cab or their packing.

Monica had been threatened to be killed a few times that day, first by Rachel as Monica woke her up which almost got Monica hit by a lamp on Rachel's nightstand. Then Phoebe as Monica complained about the way Phoebe pack her bag, Monica said that the clothes had been folded wrong, making Phoebe want to get a knife from the kitchen but the others came in before she had a chance. Finally Chandler and Joey wanted to push her into the street as she told them off for playing around while waiting for a cab.

"Ok I'm relaxed" Monica said

"Now that sounds more convicting than before" Chandler said

"Which time before, was it when we were packing or getting the cab?" Rachel asked

"I was thinking about the packing but I guess it would be both"

"I just didn't want us to be late, I really want a good holiday and anything will be better than getting stung by a jellyfish and having you pee on my leg" Monica said

"Well not anything, getting stung is better than the plane crashing" Chandler said

"Why did you have to say that?" Rachel asked, "Now I'm scared that the plane will crash thanks to you"

"You're welcome" Chandler said

* * *

"This is going to be fun" Phoebe said to Ross, listening to the others in front.

"They could be worse" Ross said

"Don't say that as now they will get worse" Phoebe said

"I know I said they could get worse but they probably aren't that bad" Ross said

"They could be annoying if they wanted to be, you haven't seen them on a trip at their worst" Phoebe said

"Well I have probably seen Monica's worse trip" Ross said, "Which trips are you talking about?" He asked

"The one to Rachel sister's cabin," Phoebe said, "Well actually the others were fine, it was just Chandler who was being annoying as he wanted to smoke"

"He is normally annoying, either that or grumpy when he wants to smoke but can't"

"Yeah that's true" Phoebe said

* * *

"The cab ride wasn't that long" Monica said as they got out the cab.

When they got out of the airport they found a cab quite quickly. The weather in England wasn't that bad, there was a cold breeze, making them all pull their coats closer to them, but the sun was out and the sky was completely clear.

The village was only a few minutes away from the airport, down a lot of narrow roads. The village was quite small with a giant statue of a man riding a horse with a hound stood beside the horse. Some of the houses had been abandoned so their roofs had fallen in and plants were covering all sides of the house. Not many of the houses were being lived in, it was only descendents of the villagers that lived here. All of them worked as tour guides and did other work around the place like manage the pub or the local shop.

They walked up to the statue, "Thomas Luck" Ross read.

"It doesn't say anything else" Joey said

"That odd shouldn't there be a date on there like when he was born to when he died" Chandler said

"Yeah but it only says his name" Ross said

"Thats the name of the ghost," Phoebe said, looking at the statue.

"I thought you said you didn't think it was haunted" Rachel said

"I don't by his name was on the leaflet as the ghost of the manor" Phoebe said

"Hey welcome," a guy said walking up to them, "I'm John I do most of the work here, we don't normally get visitors" He said shaking their hands.

"Well we were looking for somewhere to go on holiday and here seemed like a good place" Phoebe said

"Great, well follow me and will go to the pub and get you some food" John said

"Great I'm starving" Joey said

"Didn't you eat on the plane?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Joey said as Rachel shook her head.

"Thanks," Ross said to John, "So what is this village called?" he asked

"Lacock," John said, "We normally have people making movies here, they either want a quiet village or the big manor house over there but less people have come now thanks to the haunted rumour"

"Cool about the movies" Chandler said as they walked into the small pub.

There were a few tables around the place but most of the chairs were at the bar which was almost the same length as the whole pub. There were lots of pictures hanging on the walls, most of them were paintings of people hunting but a few showed the village before it was abandoned.

"I guess most people come here to drink" Chandler said

"Yep, not many of us are here though right now there are only to other people around here" John said

"These are beautiful paintings" Rachel said as she and Monica were walking around looking at them all.

"Yeah all of these were made by people from the village," John said, "They were also made before it was abandoned which no one knows why it was abandoned"

"Weren't people around to see what happened?" Ross asked

"No everyone went missing, some people left before it happened but no one knew what happened as they didn't have much contact with people outside the village so it took just over a year before anyone came here," John said, "I'm going to get some menus if you want to go and sit down"

John walked off behind the bar as the group sat down at the closest table, taking off their coats. After a few minutes he still hadn't come back with the menus.

"Um John is there anything wrong?" Ross asked

No reply came from behind the bar.

"Should we have a look?" Chandler asked

"Yeah" Monica said as they stood up and walked over to the bar.

"John, John are you still there?" Rachel asked

Still no reply came but they could hear crashing and things moving around in the kitchen.

"Maybe we should go back there" Joey said

Before anyone could say anything a knife went flying past them straight into the wall, almost hitting Chandler in the head.

"What the" Chandler said, looking at the knife.

More knives came fly out so did other stuff like forks and pans. The group started to back up to the door when a knife skimmed across the side of Monica's arm.

"Ow" She said while holding her arm, the cut was small but blood was still coming out quickly.

"We gotta run now" Chandler said

They all quickly grabbed their coats expect for Rachel and Chandler as it was round on the other side of the table where more of the knives were hitting the wall. They ran out of the pub and down the street, the knives and other kitchen equipment still flying at them.

"Whoever is doing this has bad aim" Chandler said, before he quickly had to dodge a knife as it came flying past.

The knife caught Rachel's arm, giving her a long scratch down her arm almost going from her wrist to her elbow. It wasn't deep so it wasn't bleeding a lot but it did hurt a lot.

"Ow, you were saying something Chandler about them having bad aim" Rachel said looking at Chandler while holding her arm.

"Well they didn't before I said that" Chandler said

They ran out of the village heading towards the manor but they had to go through a forest first. The kitchen equipment stopped coming at them as it all flew into the trees.

"Are we going to the manor then?" Joey asked

"I guess so as I down want to go back to the village" Rachel said

"How long till we get to the manor?" Joey asked

"The leaflet said about an hour or 2, even though it looks close it's actually quite far away" Phoebe said

"Oh this will be fun" Chandler said

"We need to get something to put on our cuts" Monica said as Rachel nodded.

"Anyone got a scarf?" Ross asked, seeing them all shake their heads, "No then, we could use someone's shelve to put on the cut"

"That sounds good, who is going to rip their shelves off?" Rachel asked

"I will, I don't like this shirt much" Chandler said, ripping off his shelves so now his shirt was short shelved. He handed one shelve to Ross who put it on Rachel cut while Chandler did the same for Monica.

"Ok let's getting walking" Chandler said

* * *

"Ok we have been walking for almost 2 hours and I still can't see the manor" Ross said

It had started to get dark and was getting really cold making Chandler and Rachel shiver as they had no coats on and were in short shelve shirts. The others did notice though as they had been walking in a line and Rachel and Chandler were at the back while Phoebe was leading the way.

"Do you think we are lost?" Joey asked

"Yep I think we are" Monica said, looking around trying to spot the manor but spotted both Chandler and Rachel starting to turn blue and shaking a lot, "Um guys stop for a sec"

"Why?" Joey, Ross and Phoebe asked turning around, spotting Rachel and Chandler. They came over to them and hugged them trying to warm them up.

"Why did you tell us you two were cold?" Monica asked as both Joey and Ross stopped hugging them and took their long coats off, handing them to Rachel and Chandler.

"We can't really talk" Rachel said but the others had trouble understanding her because her teeth were chattering too much.

"You were too cold to speak" Ross guessed

Both Rachel and Chandler nodded.

"Why did you throw something at us?" Joey asked, "That would have made us turn around"

They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Ok we really need to find the manor and warm these two up" Monica said

"But we can't see it anywhere" Phoebe said

"I guess we have to stop hugging and start walking again" Monica said

They started walking again with Joey and Ross walking at the back so they could keep an eye on Rachel and Chandler while Monica and Phoebe kept looking for the manor. After a few minutes Monica finally spotted it.

"There it is" Monica said pointing at it.

"Great I was getting bored of all this walking" Chandler said, finally warming up enough to speak.

The manor was huge, it was 4 floors high but it didn't look that wide from the front of the manor. It had a balcony right over the huge dark oak doors with four pillars coming down on each side. The building was almost a golden colour and had about 20 windows at the front, they guessed one for each room.

The group walked up to the door, Ross stepped ahead and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Ross tried the handle to check if it was locked but it opened up easily.

"You sure we should go in there" Rachel said

"Well it's either that or freeze out here and I choose to go into the manor" Chandler said

"Ok fine" Rachel said

They all walked through the door, Monica shut it as she was the last one in. Ross, Joey and Phoebe had started looking around the place.

"We should find the living room," Phoebe said, "As house built-in that time would have fire places there"

"How do you know that?" Ross asked

"In one of my past lives I lived in a house like this, I was a maid so I know where most things are" Phoebe said

"How many past lives have you had?" Chandler asked

"Lots, too many to count" Phoebe said

"Do you know about our past lives?" Joey asked

"Well you and Chandler are new so you haven't had any lives before but the rest of you had one before this one," Phoebe said, turning to look at Ross and Rachel, "You two were lobsters in that life too but it wasn't as hard work getting you two together"

"That's hard to imagine" Chandler said

"I know but it's true, they are just hard work in this life" Phoebe said

"You're talking like we're not here Pheebs" Ross said

"Oh forgot that you were stood there" Phoebe said

"Phoebe, do you know where the living room is here?" Monica asked

"No but I can probably work it out," Phoebe said walking over to one door, "Are you guys coming?" She asked

"Yep" They said as they followed behind her.

* * *

"Here it is," Phoebe said, "I said that I could find it"

"Yeah that was 20 minutes ago" Chandler said as they walked into the room.

It had a 2 floor ceiling and was bigger than Joey and Chandler and Monica and Rachel' apartments combined. The walls were painted red with a gold border around the edges. The fire-place was the same height as Ross and was painted gold, it still had loads of wood in it. The walls had a few paintings on, most of them were the same as in the pub apart from two, one was of a black horse and one of a man stood in the living room next to a woman. They read the names on the paintings the horse was called blaze, the painting said it was Thomas best horse, and the other one was of Thomas and a woman called Alice.

"How are we going to start the fire?" Joey asked

"I did Boy Scouts, they taught us how to do it" Ross said

After a few minutes of trying Ross gave up, throwing the bit of wood he was using back onto the pile.

"Should I have said earlier that I have a lighter in my pocket" Chandler said holding out the lighter

"Yeah" Ross said taking the lighter and grabbing the piece of wood.

"Why did you have a lighter in your pocket?" Monica said

"I thought you didn't smoke now" Rachel said

"If you're smoking again I want my $7000 back this time" Phoebe said

Chandler looked at the 3 of them as they glared at him, "I'm not smoking again for some reason I just had it in the back pocket of my jeans"

"Ok" They said but didn't completely believe it.

"Great we finally have a fire" Rachel said as Ross finally got the fire going.

"I didn't take that long" Ross said

"Yeah you did"

"Did not" Ross said

"Will you two be quiet and enjoy the fire" Monica said

"Fine" Ross and Rachel said

A sudden bang came from behind them, making them all turn around.

"Do you think someone there?" Chandler asked quietly.

"Maybe" Ross said whispering to Chandler.

"Um hello, anyone there" Chandler called out

"Dude what are you doing, what if it's the ghost and it will come and get us now" Joey said

"Ghosts aren't real Joey" Ross said

"Then how do you explain all the stuff flying after us" Joey said

"Um, um… well…" Ross went on, trying to come up with something to explain earlier.

"You can't do it," Phoebe said, "Ghosts exist as there's no way the stuff was flying on its own"

"I guess you have a good point" Ross said

"You really give up fast on your believes, don't you" Phoebe said

"Well everything I believe is based on facts and as there no way to explain why it was flying I got to believe in ghost or something else that could be here" Ross said

"No it's just the ghost," Phoebe said, "Oh he's coming"

They could hear foot step echoing from down the hall. The group stood close together, knowing that it wouldn't help but they felt safer that way.

"Should we run?" Chandler asked

"You're the one who got him to come over here" Phoebe said

"I didn't make him, anyway I really think we should run" Chandler said

"I agree with Chandler, I know he runs from most things but this is something I think that we should try and stay as far away from as much as possible" Monica said

"He's really close now" Phoebe said, getting close to the others.

"Run" Chandler said, they all turned and legged it.

* * *

"Do you think we got away from it?" Chandler said, panting heavily.

"Um Chandler" Monica said

"Yeah Mon"

"Where are the others?" She asked

"What they were right behind us a second ago" Chandler said starting to panic.

"Yeah, I just looked around and they were gone" Monica said

"This can't be happening, what if the ghost got them or they got lost? How would we find them? What if they get hurt? What if" Chandler said before getting interrupted by Monica.

"Chandler relax, take deep breath. They are going to be fine, right now we need to focus on keeping ourselves safe and then search for them" Monica said

"Ok, do you think it is after us?" Chandler asked

"Yeah but we can out run it like we just did" Monica said

"But what if we lose each other and we are all alone" Chandler said

"You won't lose me, if we started running I will hold your hand so we can't get separated" Monica said

"Ok" Chandler said as they walked down the long hall way.

* * *

"Ross where are the others?" Phoebe asked

"I have no clue, we were running with Monica and Chandler in front then I couldn't see them anymore" Ross said

Then they heard the footsteps again but closer this footsteps were now coming round the corner and saw silver glow which surrounded the person body.

"We should run" Phoebe said, just as the person pointed their hand at them sending a streak of lightening at them.

"Duck," Ross said as it flew just over his head,"Let's go" he said as they started running down the hall way.

* * *

"Joey, where did the others go?" Rachel asked

"What they were just in front of us, where are they?" Joey asked worried about his friends.

"If they lucky they are in pairs like we are so they should be safe, we just need to find them" Rachel said

"That sound good" Joey said

The building started to shake and sounded like furniture was going everywhere. Coming round the corner they could see knives and other stuff fly towards them.

"Run" Rachel said

"Yep" Joey said, following her as she ran off down the hall way.

* * *

"Do you think they have someone?" Chandler asked

"What do you mean?" Monica asked

"The others would be in pairs or as a group of 4, right?" Chandler asked

"I don't know but I hope so," Monica said as they walked in a giant library, "Maybe something in these books will help"

"Ok" Chandler said, "You take the top floor, I take the bottom"

The library had huge book cases and had two floors. Monica walked up the huge stair case, the top floor was half the size of the bottom floor but was still huge. Most of the room was red and gold and it had a pale gold banister went around the top floor. Monica started looking through the books as a cold feeling went down her spine, she knew she wasn't cold but she couldn't stop shaking.

"Chandler, can you come up here?" Monica asked, nervous about the weird feeling.

"Yep" He said, going up the stairs quickly, "What's wrong?" He asked

She couldn't find any words as she saw a silver cloud come up behind Chandler. It was just about to reach him that she was able to speak again.

"Look out" Monica said but it was too late.

The cloud had knocked Chandler through the banister and sent him crashing down to the floor below. He landed head first on the floor but he's right arm also took a lot of the impact as it was bent at a weird angle, oblivious broken.

"No," Monica screamed as she raced down the stairs only to be stopped half way by the cloud, "So what now I can't get pass a cloud" she said to herself.

As she took a step closer to the cloud it split in half, one half continued to block her while the other half flew over to Chandler.

"No don't hurt him" She pleaded with the cloud but it either don't understand or just ignore her as the second half got closer to Chandler.

* * *

"You can't hind from me forever, I'm sir Thomas Luck and I will find you and make you pay for want you did" The ghost said walking down the hall way.

"Stay quiet" Ross whispered

"You're the one making the most noise" Phoebe whispered back.

They were hiding in a room, not many were unlocked like this one was.

"I guess I got more important things to do than follow you around, it time to get a new body" Thomas said disappearing.

"What did he mean by new body?" Ross asked

"He might try to process (**AN: i think thats how you spell, well if not if still going to be spelt like this throughout the story**) the others, if one of them is unconscious he could take over their body" Phoebe said

"That must mean he is either about to knock one of them out or they already are unconscious" Ross said

"We better hurry and find them" Phoebe said

* * *

"Joey, their still following us" Rachel said

"I know"

A loud crack came from underneath them, the stairs they were running down had now turn into something like a slide as the steps disappeared just leaving a steep slope.

"Joey the door" Rachel said sliding down, pointing to a door which was at the bottom of the stairs.

"We need something heavy just in case it's locked" Joey said

"Ok you're freaking me out, you're too smart to be the Joey I know" Rachel said

"It's just cos my friends could be in serious danger," Joey said, "We can use this table to break the door"

"Ok" She said grabbing the table with Joey, praying as they hit the door it would break.

The door broke so they went flying threw but as they stood up they couldn't believe what they saw. Two silver clouds were floating around, they saw Monica getting block by one on the stairs.

"Joey, Rachel keep Chandler away from that cloud" she said pointing at the second cloud.

They looked where Monica pointed not seeing Chandler.

"Joey look" Rachel said finally seeing Chandler and was pointing at him.

Joey said nothing and just ran straight over to Chandler, kneeling down next to him, Chandler had small cuts and splinters from the banister but had a long cut across his forehead. It wasn't deep but it looked that way as bruises where coming up around the cut as it was the place that he had landed on. Joey didn't need a long look at Chandler's right arm to know it was badly broken.

"Come on buddy open your eyes" Joey said

"Joey, the cloud," Rachel said right next to Joey, "We can't move him as he could be more seriously injured but Monica said not to let the cloud near him"

The cloud started to change form into a human, they remember him from the paintings they saw earlier.

"Step aside, I won't hurt your friend much" Thomas said with a small laugh

"NO, you have to get through me first" Joey said

"Very well" Thomas said, flicking his hand making Joey and Rachel go flying into a wall.

"Joey, Rachel" Monica called out seeing her friends fell to the floor.

Monica couldn't get to them as the cloud still blocking her, she knew it would hurt her if she tried to get passed it. She almost didn't care about that, only wanting to get to her friends but knew if she was hurt she wouldn't be able to help them.

"You would be a prefect body for Alice when she returns," Thomas said looking at Monica, "But first things first"

Thomas Kneeled down next to Chandler and touched his arm. Thomas disappeared, turning into small lights which flew into Chandler.

"Chandler" Monica said

He stood up as if nothing had happened and clicked his fingers, the cloud disappeared instantly.

"I'm not Chandler," He said, "I'm Thomas Luck"

He sounded just like Chandler but looking into his eyes, Monica knew it wasn't him. He stood up straight, he even straighten Chandler's broken arm, Monica was amazed that Thomas didn't notice it and could still use it normally.

"What? How?" Monica asked as Joey and Rachel started to wake up.

"It's called procession, I'm in full control of Chandler's body, he has no say in what I do but he can still see everything" Thomas said, "And if you're wondering about the arm, i can't feel it, nothing can hurt me"

"Couldn't you have chosen someone else?" Monica asked

"Nope" Thomas said, "I chose Chandler as he can be my body for ages before dying"

"Get out of my friend's body" Joey said angry in his voice, slowly standing up.

"No, I don't want to do that"

"Fine I will make you then" Joey said charging at Thomas who just side-stepped him.

"You should know that I'm stronger than Chandler"

"But surely his body will stop most of that as he is weak" Rachel said

"He has potential to be strong, he just doesn't try," Thomas said, "Anyway enough with hello's I need to kill you all expect for Monica"

"Wait why expect for Monica?" Rachel asked

"She will be the body for my wife Alice" Thomas said

"You're crazy" Joey said throwing a punch, not at full strength as even though he knew it wasn't Chandler he still couldn't hit him.

The punch hit him straight in the face but he started laughing.

"You think that will work, this body has just fallen head first down one floor so one little punched is nothing" Thomas said

"Really" Thomas didn't have time to look around at the person who spoke as they knocked him out.

"Phoebe, Ross we were so worried" Monica said

"No you weren't you have enough on your plate with Thomas, don't worry he should be gone now and it will be Chandler again" Phoebe said

"Wait what now do we wait for him to wake up or called an ambulance?" Joey asked

"I vote option one" Chandler said opening his eyes slowly.

"But Chandler you need an ambulance, you fell one floor head first and have a broken arm"

"Ok, I'm tired" Chandler said, not really listening to them.

"Being processed, normally makes you tried" Phoebe said

"Ok, can I go to sleep or do I know to stay awake?" Chandler asked

"Go to sleep" Ross said

"Thanks"

"No problem, you need anything?" Ross asked

"Well I'm quite cold" Chandler said shaking slightly.

"We'll lay down with you" Rachel said as everyone expect Ross, who was calling the ambulance, lay next to him. Rachel and Monica was carefully of his right arm as they got close to him.

"Thanks guys" Chandler said

"Don't worry about it" Joey said

"So what happened?" Chandler asked

"You fell head first from one floor and then you got processed by a ghost. The ghost's name was Thomas, he was the guy in most of the paintings and the person in the statue." Monica said

"Cool" Chandler said, falling asleep.

"You think he would have more to say" Monica said

"Yeah, i think anyone would" Rachel said

"Ok ambulance is going to be here in a bit" Ross said, lying down next to them.

"So what did you all think of this holiday?" Phoebe asked, "Was it better than the beach?", Making them all look at her, "Ok i guess we aren't going on another holiday again for awhile then"


End file.
